


The Rock

by Lizzrd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, kinda sad, little kid Lexa, teenager Anya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzrd/pseuds/Lizzrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya took in Lexa when she was 8 and her parents disappeared, this is one night of training and patrol between a new mentor and a young warrior-in-training. Kinda-sad fluff about Lexa's attachment to Anya because I wish it had been explored more in the show.<br/>Inspired by this pic: http://miniquinn.tumblr.com/post/115831126948/aggressively-headcanons-about-teenage-anya-and-bb</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, wrote this in a couple hours between classes. Any feedback on improvements to my writing style would be appreciated. Enjoy it and if you notice to the easter eggs I planted let me know!

Crouching low on a rock Lexa studied Anya as she cleaned the rabbit snared for dinner. She appeared to be focused entirely on the task at hand, the wind was in Lexa’s face and the sun was to her back. 

Silently she slipped down and made her way across the camp. A wild grin crossed Lexa’s face as she drew her dagger, reaching for Anya’s hair to pull her head back and expose the delicate flesh of her throat.

Suddenly Anya whirled and grabbed Lexa’s arm, a startled squeak escaped her as she was tossed into the river they had camped beside. 

COLD! 

Sputtering Lexa surfaced and wiped at the khol water had smeared into her eyes.  
“I heard you on the rock, you need to be silent if you wish to be a true warrior.”  
Anya held her sword to Lexa’s neck; look down at the girl sitting in soaking furs,  
“Come. You will cook dinner”

Standing an 8 year old Lexa huffed to her self, she had been quiet! Anya just had eyes on the back of her head, just like Lexa’s mother did….had.

Since her parents had been taken by the Mountain Men last year Lexa had been living with Anya. The newly established warrior had not wanted to take in a child at first, she had passed her trials and received the warriors tattoo, it was a time for celebration and revelry when at home and stalking dark shadows of the forest for the enemy when on patrol. Lexa had been an unexpected burden, but one Anya had accepted with grace. 8 was young to start learning forest scout skills, most of Lexa’s peers were still working on blade skills within the safety of the village walls. But Lexa had been different, she mastered the basics of the Mok’bara faster than her peers and Anya had begun teaching her the more advanced moves for straight battle. Soon she would be moving on to the more complicated weapons and techniques. 

Anya watched as Lexa peeled off her furs and hung them to dry on some branches close to the fire. There was something about her, a presence that had pushed Anya to accept the responsibility of taking such a young girl as her second. Most youth weren’t selected for warrior training until they were several years older. She wasn’t sure what it meant but if this is what the spirits wished of her she would follow.

“How did you know I was there?” Lexa turned the rabbit, searing not burning. Anya may not complain but Lexa didn’t want her to eat bad food, “I know I didn’t make a sound, and you were distracted.”

Behind Lexa’s back Anya allowed a smile, “A true warrior must always be aware of her surroundings, the sounds of the birds is what gave you away. They quieted when you came off the rock.” Sitting close to the fire she began sharpening her blade, “I left it to my back because I knew you would use it. Always be aware of your surroundings and think of what the enemy will use for cover.” 

Lexa nodded, that made sense, she had thought the rock would be perfect and with Anya’s back to it there was the least risk of discovery. To hear she had fallen for a trap was frustrating, but she put it in the back of her mind; next time she would look for a less obvious approach and she would take victory. 

Looking over as her mentor ate, Lexa had given her the larger piece of rabbit, she thought of the last year. Losing her parents had been hard, they were just gone, like all the victims of the Mountain they had gone hunting one day and never returned. The Commander had asked if Lexa wish to live with him, but something about the man had felt strange, never having met him before Lexa thought that’s what all the children thought of him. Costia had made fun of her for it, said she was afraid. Lexa didn’t like Costia very much she was always teasing her and pulling out her braids. So Lexa had gone to Anya, barely 16 and newly recognized as a full warrior, Lexa was prepared to be left alone until she proved herself a worthy second. But the first night Anya had held her as she cried, the pain in her heart finally spilling out in hot tears streaming down her face. Anya held her and promised she would teach Lexa to be strong, strong enough that when she was a warrior she would take retribution from the Mountain. Jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood. This chant soothed Lexa to sleep many times when dark memories and darker thoughts threatened.

Training with Anya was hard, often Lexa found herself bleeding and sore. But it made her strong; the thrill of sparring and tracking through the woods gave her purpose. After that first night Anya never held her again, but Lexa felt she cared in other ways. Instead of running with her own group, hunting and chasing in the woods, Anya spent her time teaching Lexa forest craft, proper techniques to track an animal, where to place a blades throw to wound an enemy without killing. She would never say this aloud, for a warrior must be strong, but Anya was taking a similar place in Lexa’s heart to her mother. 

“Time for sleep, I will take first watch.”

Lexa struggled not to jump, she had fallen so far into her thoughts she hadn’t seen Anya move to lean against the rock Lexa had been on earlier. Stupid! Need to stay aware, Anya is always aware! 

Lexa nodded and moved to get under her furs, the night was clear and she indulged in her rare hobby of stargazing. She liked to make up pictures with the sparkling lights, make stories with them. Her favorite group was high in the sky tonight, sometimes looking at it she saw a bear and sometimes it was a ladle. Lexa wasn’t sure she believed the tales of people falling from the stars, it hadn’t happened in her lifetime at least. Watching the one brightly glowing star all the children of the Woods Clan knew move across the sky she asked, “Is that really where the Sky People live?” Anya looked to the heavens and back to Lexa.

“Maybe, that’s what the elders say. But there’s nothing up there for you. Better to pay attention to the forest and the trees. That’s where you’re needed, that’s where the enemy is.”

Suitably chastised Lexa rolled to her side, prepared to sleep for a couple hours before Anya awakened her for watch. She wondered if Anya would take the majority of the watch again, the previous night she had let Lexa sleep almost the whole night. Only waking her to sleep in the predawn hours before sunrise. Was this because Anya didn’t think Lexa was ready to take a full watch yet or because she knew how tired Lexa was? 

Looking into the dark shadows of the forest Lexa agreed with her mentor; staring at the stars would only bring trouble. She had lessons to learn and a people to defend. 

End


End file.
